


Корсет VS Пирожки

by Seraphim_Braginsky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Corset, Established Relationship, Halloween Challenge, Halloween Costumes, Humor, M/M, Minor England/France (Hetalia), Red Riding Hood Elements, Red Riding Hood Russia, Role-Playing Game, Sexual Humor, Teen Romance, Wolf Prussia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Braginsky/pseuds/Seraphim_Braginsky
Summary: О том, что важнее для Красной Шапочки и через какие места лежит путь к сердцу мужчины. [Хэллоуинский челлендж!]





	Корсет VS Пирожки

Гилберт рвано выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы. По виску текла капля пота, а все тело ломило от напряжения. Он дышал прямо в русый затылок и мог ощущать аромат яблочного шампуня. От сладкого запаха немного кружилась голова. Резкое движение, и Брагинский, выгнув спину, зашипел.

— Сильнее!

— Вань… Я больше не могу.

— Что значит не могу? Ты всего три минуты пыхтишь!

— Я на это не подписывался.

— Может, мне еще кого-то позвать? Франциска, например? Артур вон довольный ходил.

Гилберт раздраженно скрипнул зубами и разжал болящие от напряжения пальцы, выпуская кожаный шнурок. Корсет — черный, глянцевый, как какой-то бдсмный атрибут, никак не хотел поддаваться. Так же как и злющий Брагинский. А меж тем университетская вечеринка в честь Хэллоуина уже улыбалась и махала ручкой. Немца вся эта трескотня, распиханные по углам тыквенные рожи и костюмированный ад никак не вдохновляли.

Иван же новость о скорой вечеринке воспринял с энтузиазмом и спешно принялся мастерить себе костюм, благо на дизайнера учился. Но, по роковой случайности, сестра Ивана, мелкое исчадье ада по имени Наташка (которую Гилберт в глубине души любил, видя в ней отголоски самого себя в детстве), разлила клюквенный пунш. Прямо на иванов швейный труд. Так что костюм Чеширского кота был убит наповал и восстановлению не подлежал. Расстроиться Брагинский не успел — однокурсник Артур Керкленд слег с осенней простудой, а свой костюм, за неимением альтернатив, отдал счастливому Брагинскому.

Правда, по мнению Гилберта, радость Ивана была преждевременной, потому что…

— Вань, ты не обижайся, но ты сравни свои габариты и Артура. Это не я виноват, что твой дурацкий корсет не шнуруется.

— То есть ты намекаешь, что я толстый? — с лучезарной улыбкой, от которой вяли даже кактусы, спросил Иван.

— То есть я намекаю, что Артур мелочь костлявая, — ловко отбил Байлшмидт. — Даже подержаться не за что. На что там Франц запал, не пойму.

Иван на это замечание фыркнул и попытался затянуть шнуровку самостоятельно, но после пяти минут мучительной борьбы сдался. Корсет, сидящий на Керкленде как влитой, на Брагинском едва сходился. Облегающие штаны из черного спандекса тоже, казалось, вот-вот затрещат по швам. Единственной приличной деталью этого порнушного костюма Красной Шапочки был плащ — обычная красная накидка с капюшоном.

Гилберт выдохнул, пытаясь подавить раздражение.

Эротические игры (в том числе и в Шапочку и Волка) ему нравились. А вот расстроенный Брагинский — нет. Иван же, трагично изображая выброшенную на берег морскую звезду, развалился на кровати. От каждого мимолетного движения ткань штанов протестующе скрипела. Гилберт посмотрел на обтянутые черным бедра и обеспокоенно осведомился:

— Тебе там не жмет? А то смотри, правда бабой станешь…

В лицо прилетела подушка.

****

День Икс наступил по всем канонам. В пятницу.

Все было не так плохо, как ожидал Байлшмидт. Нет, честно. В пунш кто-то щедрой рукой плеснул водки (Гилберт подозревал Скотта Керкленда), из колонок звучал Мерлин Мэнсон с бессмертным хитом про Хэллоуин, тут и там мелькали девицы в костюмах разной степени развратности.

Не хватало только Ивана для полного счастья.

Которого как раз не было.

Гилберт еще немного покурсировал по залу, свистнул бутылку пива у ответственного за бухло Хенрика Хансена, постоял у дивана, где разношерстная компашка на ноуте смотрела второй «Звонок» — совершенно бездарную подделку под японский оригинал, и, плюнув на все, решил вернуться в их с Брагинским комнату. Веселиться не хотелось и даже чужие сиськи, выглядывающие из декольте аки скримеры из темных углов, должного энтузиазма не приносили.

«Дожили», — подумал Гилберт, плетясь по коридору общежития. Главная примета серьезных отношений — это когда чужие сиськи уже не в радость.

Иван ожидаемо нашелся в комнате.

На нем были простые черные полуспортивные штаны и белая футболка. Красный плащ валялся где-то на кровати и в полумраке казался даже зловещим. Гилберт, не теряя времени, сразу бросился вперед, завалив пискнувшего Брагинского на постель, и, сжав запястья, завел его руки вверх.

— Здр-р-раствуй, Кр-р-расная Шапочка, — прорычал Гилберт прямо в покрасневшее ухо и на пробу куснул за мочку. Иван дернулся, но продолжил стоически молчать. — А ты знаешь зачем мне такие большие зубы?

Иван пренебрежительно дернул плечом и попытался скинуть с себя Гилберта, но тот навалился еще сильнее, и Брагинский, сдавшись, откинулся на постель. Он уже не казался таким разбитым, но все еще отказывался смотреть немцу в глаза. Гилберт снова потянулся к уху и хриплым шепотом проурчал:

— А знаешь, что у меня еще большое?

Глаза Ивана расширились, и за секунду его лицо стало свекольно-красным. Гилберт охнул, когда чужое колено прилетело в бок, и скатился с Брагинского.

— Пошляк!

Несмотря на прострелившую тело боль, Гилберт бессовестно заржал.

— Я вообще-то имел в виду мою большую к тебе любовь. Но если ты предпочитаешь другие варианты…

«Другие варианты» они не стали откладывать. А после, оба довольные и взъерошенные, они просто лежали рядом, слушая отголоски чужого пьяного веселья, доносившиеся из гостиной. Немец считал Хэллоуин успешно отпразднованным, но кое-что его все-таки беспокоило.

— Вань, вот скажи честно, чего ты так взъерепенился из-за этого костюма, а?

Брагинский повозился — русая макушка приподнялась над подушкой. Он молчал так долго, что Гилберт уже грешным делом решил, что ответа он не получит, и закрыл глаза, чувствуя подступающую дрему. А потому вздрогнул, когда Иван подал голос.

— Я не сексуальный.

«Чего?» — ошалев, подумал Байлшмидт. И даже сел на постели. Вот-те новости. Интересно девки пляшут.

— Вот Артур сексуальный. А я — нет, — меж тем продолжил Иван. И горестно вздохнул и снова уткнулся в подушку.

Гилберт прищурился. Он знал, что, если Брагинский какую херню себе в голову вбил, выбить это можно разве что кувалдой. А еще иногда он конкурировал с Бонфуа за звание Королевы Драмы. Взвесив за и против, Байлшмидт клюнул русского в макушку и проникновенно сказал:

— Зато у тебя пирожки самые вкусные. Для Шапочки это важнее.

— Да? — подозрительно прогнусавил из-под подушки Иван.

— Точно тебе говорю. А теперь спи.

Гилберт щелкнул выключателем, погрузив комнату в темноту.

Спустя пять минут раздалось копошение и Брагинский резко сел.

— Погоди-ка… Что значит «зато»? Значит я все-таки несексуальный? Разве ты, зараза, не должен был сказать мне, что я горячий? Гилберт! — зашипел Иван, тормоша его за плечо.

Немец три раза отвесил себе мысленный пинок за желание подстебать любовника и застонал. Это будет долгая ночь.


End file.
